halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:UNSC Marine Corps/Quotes
Untitled i know im new here but would this page be mush easyer to read and naviaget if it was organized by game...and maybe put all the IWHBYD quotes together? --And the many duplicates removed. He is right, like the Elite Quotes page, it should be more organized. -EwCDnaudee 17:15, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Can someone finish up the numbering by deleting lines with nothing on them? Pryo' Zarkum 16:00, 5 April 2008 (UTC) you missed a quote: an asian marine in crows nest(i think) when you are staring at him says "about that grenade incident earlier, sorry about that" or something like that. jay strocketeer@hotmail.com identified the "Keep going, slackers one, is in Halo 2.--[[User:Gold Fury 112|'Force Colonel Valh ala-112 ']] 23:33, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I removed "'Woohoo!" when jumping in a warthog " as it was on there twice, i hope noone minds. Is, "Don't make us kick your a**es" a quote in h3? i couldn't find it in the long list(the list is long) but i would think that bungie put it in their cuz thats their slogan Hey Hey guys, I'm the guy who drastically improved the Halo:Combat Evolved quotes so it looks more organised. You guyz should do teh same so the whole article looks very neat (Cuz I don't own Halo 2 nor 3 YET). Burnt-watr214 17:59, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :I'm on it for Halo 3. I expect to be done sometime around 03:00 on 27 April 2009. [[User:An_elite_'92|'Jora 'Mantak']]-Battlenet-Brothers- 23:43, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :This is taking a lot longer than I expected. You can finish what I have started if you would like. [[User:An_elite_'92|'Jora 'Mantak']]-Battlenet-Brothers- 21:01, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Miscellaneous quotes Am I the only one who sees the Miscellaneous section as redundant? Wouldn't it make more sense to put them in the individual game boxes where they belong? Especially since most of them are labelled on where they came from. -- Rusty-112 19:56, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Swearing Halo has "mild language" for it's M rating, unlike other video games, namely GoW, that say "strong language". That being said, Halo should not allow words much worse than "crap". I have noticed two quotes that incorporate the "F-word" within them, which I think is a mistake. In the Unggoy/Quotes section, somebody placed that that they say, "C** f***ing human!" while I have never heard this line, I have heard "Scum sucking human!" multiple times. I believe that like the Unggoy section, all those swear words are errors. Please, if I'm wrong, send me a video of swearing marines.--Fluffball Gato 19:13, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Character Voices in Halo Series Hi everyone, I've been trying to research this subject, to not much avail. I am trying to collect a list of how many distinct character voices there are in the Halo series of video games. I have been googling for a little bit now, and it is starting to bug me that I cannot find what I'm looking for. Does anyone know what resource I can use to find the distinct character voices as they are refferred to in game-code. For instance, The marine Character voice 'Chips Dubbo' might be Marine_Dubbo in the coding. I am trying to find out the names of all of the in game characters that have been given unscripted combat dialogue, including enemies, marines, navy crewmen spanning the entire Halo series as they have been referred to by Bungie. If anyone knows of such a resource/resources it would be most appreciated. Rimnek 015 22:17, July 20, 2010 (UTC)